


Alduins Pet

by ShadowedSky



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedSky/pseuds/ShadowedSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Dovahkiin is meant to rid Tamriel of Dragons, and most importantly, save everyone from Alduin.  The dragonborn usually would do this without hesitation, or at the very least try. Because they know they need too. But Kali is unlike the others, Kali always had a fascination with dragons, she hated having to hurt them. So when she decides it to be time to end the fight and kill Alduin, she does not truly want to. From showing him mercy at the end of the battle, not killing him when she had the chance.... Alduin does something no one would ever expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alduins Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first lemon I've ever written, and I wrote it in class at school, over multiple periods, with a teacher trying to read it as I wrote. So, I'm so sorry if it's bad. Don't blame me, I'm new. And I am so sorry if I ruin Skyrim for some people, I did that to one of the friends I showed. I may or may not write a second part where Alduin gets turned into a human for a short time. If you people think I should, I just might. But yeah. And I had to use a translator for the dragon tongue, so don't blame me if it's wrong. Anyway, enjoy the story!

The snow elf stood on the ice, the cold wind that blew didn't bother her. The thing in front of her is what bothered her. Across from her was a dragon. Alduin, the dragon she needed to kill. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to be the dragonborn. She admired dragons, so she hated having to kill them. And honestly, she wouldn't mind dragons taking control, it needed to happen. Mortals needed to bow to something.  
Both opponents looked each other over. The fight had already gone on for a few hours, only now did one of them have the upper hand. While Kali had some burns and cuts, Alduin had a broken wing and a large gash across his chest, where blood seeped out. He had more minor injuries, causing the dragon to be tired. He went to lunge towards her, only to fall on a lag he hadn't realized was broken. Kali looked at the dragon, she felt bad for him. He technically hadn't started a fight.  
"Fos dreh hi saraan fah, what do you wait for, Dovahkiin? End the fight, krii zey fod hi lost grozein, kill me while you have the chance." Alduin said, his voice angry. Kali had just been staring at him for a couple minutes. She raised her sword, Alduin knew his final moments were coming. He heard the sword slice through the air, only to be embedded in the ice beside his head. He looked at her in surprise. The snow elf let go of her sword and took a few steps back.  
"No, I refuse to fight, or end the life of one that can't defend themselves. And my name, is Kali." The snow elf said. Wind blew across the ice, blowing snow around and causing the pale women's hair to blow across her face.  
"Fahvos, why? You are supposed to kill me! Geblaan krotz, finish the job, Dovahkiin!" He roared in anger. Kali shook her head and started to walk away. Alduin struggled to stand, he reached his non-injured wing out, using the clawed part to grab her.  
"Are you so eager to die? I'm granting you the chance to live for a short time longer. Yet you don't let me leave?" She asked in an unamused tone.  
"Zu'u dreh ni praag hin aaz, I do not need your mercy, Dovahkiin. You refuse to kill me, Ful Zu'u fen krii hi, so I will kill you." He stated,tightening his grip on her. Yet for some reason, he didn't want to hurt her.   
"Kali." She said, having a hard time breathing in his grip. Alduin glared at her, before getting an idea.  
"Uv aalkos Zu'u fen ni krii hi, or maybe I won't kill you. You would be an entertaining tinvaatey truk, play thing." He stated in an amused tone.Kali seemed to be trying to decipher his words before her eyes widened.  
"...why? You wouldn't gain anything. At most all that would happen is, at most I would be humili- Oh, oh. That's what you get. That makes sense..." Kali said quietly, a light blush rose to her face. But her pale skin made the blush very obvious. Alduin let out a low chuckle when the woman started to struggle. He loosened his grip on her, letting her fall. Kali fell a few feet before her body hit the ice. Her head slamming against the cold surface, but not with enough force to kill her or knock her out. Only causing some pain in the back of her skull and a few seconds of dizziness.  
Before she could even try to run away, a talon held her down. She struggled in the grip, able to feel the cold from the ice seeping through her light armor. She froze when she felt a warm breath against her skin. She turned her head to see the large dragon, a bit too close for comfort.   
Amusement danced in his eyes, obviously finding the elf's struggling entertaining. Alduin opened his mouth enough to reveal his sharp teeth. Kali closed to eyes in fear, thinking she was about to die. She heard a ripping sound and shivered slightly at the sudden cold against her skin. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at Alduin, who was tearing her armor off with ease. Kali felt like she should struggle, but she didn't. She would never admit it, but she wanted it to happen. She felt something warm and wet flick across her stomach. She felt it again, a bit higher than before.  
She squirmed slightly at the strange feeling. It was a good one. And she realized what it was. Alduin was licking her. That realization caused her blush to deepen. She squirmed a bit more, feeling his tongue getting closer to her breasts. She heard the sound of fabric ripping. She didn't even have to look to know her bra was gone. She hadn't actually realized that the talon that had been holding her down wasn't there anymore.  
Kali gasped slightly when she felt his tongue flick across her breasts. Alduin laughed quietly at that knowing the female wasn't going to fight. The dragon flicked his tongue across her nipples. The snow elf moaned softly, her back arching slightly. Alduin repeated his previous action, but a bit more roughly and slower. Causing a louder moan to come from the dragonborn.   
He wrapped his tongue around Kali's breasts and pulled slightly, causing the elf girl to moan again. He let go and licked down her stomach, pausing when he got to the hem of her pants. He easily ripped off the thin armor protecting her legs.  
His eyes flicked to look at her face for a quick second. He smirked slightly when he saw her blush had deepened further. The snow elf shivered, though the cold usually didn't bother her. She had a feeling it was because her body was being hotter than it normally was.Kali wasn't even surprised when she heard another ripping sound, she knew that she was now completely naked before the large dragon.  
She felt his tongue rin across her inner thighs. Kali felt her blush deepen further. She also felt a bit of fear, but it was quickly silenced by pleasure as Alduin's tongue flicked across her clit. She moaned in pleasure, and she could feel herself getting wetter. She squeaked in surprise and a bit of pain when Alduin's tongue slipped inside her wet canal. It was a strange feeling for the elf, she had never done anything like this before.  
She felt alduin's tongue moving around inside of her, causing a fairly large moan from her. She scratched at the ice, trying to find something to grab on to, but not able to find anything on the smooth, cold surface.  
Alduin felt something inside the girl resist. Though he didn't care, he pushed his tongue past it. He heard the mortal beneath him let out a pained cry, and he was able to taste a sweet liquid mixed with blood. The girl struggled as Alduin kept moving his tongue inside of her, causing the elf girl to moan in pleasure and pain. Kali's back arched slightly as Alduin stretched her inner walls.  
She had never felt anything like that before. Honestly, she thought she should never be deflowered. Let alone lose her virginity to a dragon without really struggling. She frowned slightly when she felt Alduin's tongue leave her. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted more. She needed more. Though she didn't need to ask. She felt something enter her and she gasped slightly in surprise. She could feel everything that was inside her.  
It was large, though that didn't surprise her. It felt a bit scaley and riged. Though that simply added to her pleasure. Alduin thrusted in and out of her slowly, almost teasingly. Kali whined slightly though she had a feeling he was forcing himself to keep a slow pace. Alduin laughed slightly, having heard her whine.  
"If you would like me to go faster, bolog, beg." He told the female. Kali blushed a bit more, wanting him to go faster and deeper, wanting the dragon to send her to a blissful high. But not wanting to have to beg.  
"I'm your plaything, so why should I beg? Don't torment yourself to try and tease me. Do as you please. It isn't like I can stop you..." Kali responded, almost breathlessly. Alduin smiled slightly at that, she was his and she knew it. Though he wanted to hear the dragonborn beg, if not to cause her pleasure, than beg him to stop. He lowered his head to her throat and grazed across her skin, causing the dragonborn to gasp. He lightly bit down, just enough to break skin, causing blood to rise. He licked the blood off her skin, Kali bit her lip to muffle a moan.  
Alduin moved his head down and bit her stomach. He was surprised when the girl let out a moan, pleasured by it, yet not seeming to be feeling the pain. Kali seemed to sense his surprise and giggled. Alduin quickly made her stop with one rough, deep thrust into her. Causing Kali to moan instead of laugh.  
Alduin did it again, enjoying the way her body squirmed sightly as she scratched at the ice, looking for something to hold on to. The dragon kept repeating his action, setting a steady rhythm. Not a fast one, having a feeling she would beg. He watched her expression. He could see the conflict in her eyes, the longing for more, but not wanting to beg. She looked like she was about to break and give into her lust completely. Kali finally managed to get a hand hold on the thick ice, kind of happy the cold kept her body a bit cool.  
Kali finally lost to the pleasure. Her mind fogging over so she couldn't even think straight.  
"D-damn......Please, stop tormenting me. Faster, please. M-make me yours completely." Kali begged, she would be ashamed of herself if she could think through the fog of pleasure clouding her mind. Alduin grinned in victory and picked up sped. Kali moaned, her back arching. Alduin thrusted deeper and with more force. Kali could feel him hitting a certain spot inside, making the snow elf moan louder. She was able to feel a funny feeling coil in stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling and she could feel it growing as the dragon relentlessly pounded that perfect spot in her.  
Alduin stayed at a quick rhythm, and thrusted in to her more roughly, his movements starting to get rougher and more ecstatic. He moved his head and bit down roughly on her shoulder. Not deep enough to cause permanent damage, but it drew quite a bit of blood.   
The pain caused by the bite, mixing with the pleasure caused the elf to scream in ecstasy. She felt something in her release, her inner walls clenching around Alduin. The dragon let out a sound of pleasure but didn't slow his pace, letting Kali ride out her high.. A few moments later, Alduin let out a roar of pleasure and Kali felt a warm liquid fill her, what didn't have space inside her spilled out.  
She could feel it running down her legs. Alduin pulled himself out of her, making Kali whine slightly, not wanting the feeling of him inside her to leave. Alduin looked at her, with a look of victory as he took in the sight of the dragonborn before him. Submissive to him and out of breath.  
"Hi los dii, you are mine, Kali." He stated, surprising Kali by using her actual name. Though she didn't care at the moment, he could call her what ever he wanted to, as long as he did that to her again. Though she simply nodded in response, not trusting her voice.  
Alduin lied down on the ice beside her, knowing he wouldn't get very far due to his injuries. Kali cuddled up to the large dragon. Alduin chuckled and covered his new toy with his wing, not wanting to lose her to the cold. Neither was truly bothered by it though as they drifted off to sleep. Kali warmed by the heat that seemed to radiate from Alduin.

\- 3 Months Later-

"Hello Erissa!" Kali exclaimed cheerfully. Erissa span around to see her friend. Not seeming to notice the outfit Kali wore, which was extremely revealing.  
"Where have you been?!" Erissa asked angrily. Kali laughed awkwardly and whispered what happened to her during the past three months in disgusting detail, Erissa's horrified expression grew with each word.  
"That's where I've been..." Kaliu said with a slight laugh after she was done explaining.  
"Do you not listen to me?! What have I told you a thousand times?! BEASTIALITY IS NOT THE ANSWER!" Erissa exclaimed, practically screaming the last part. Both girls ignored the attention they were getting from the guards.  
"He's a dragon, not a cat! Though he does act like a huge kitten sometimes...." Kali replied. Erissa facepalmed, though she didn't notice Alduin land on the wall beside them.  
"Kaliren, hin tiid los drehlaan, your time is done, we are leaving." He told Kali. Kali nodded.  
"Goodbye, Issa." She said at her friend, smiling slightly. She quickly climbed up the wall and on to Alduin's back. Kali waved goodbye to her high elf friend as Alduin took off. Erissa and the guards al looked at each other in surprise. Erissa snapped out of it and walked into the Palace Of The Kings, sitting down on the bench. Wondering what was wrong with her friend.


End file.
